Private Reunion
by Smudge the rat
Summary: Extended scene at the end of Advent Children. TifaYuffie Yuri. Short and sweet but pornographic. The girls slip outside for a quick reunion.


**A/N: **This is set right at the end of Advent Children, so contains spoilers.

Right after I finished writing it, I realised that Tifa _did _sense Aeris's presence, in the airship. However, I like the bit in this fic where she realises that Aeris was there all along, so I kept it in. Besides, it makes sense if you accept that she was distracted by other things (you'll see)

**Warning: **This is Yuri (that's a woman and another woman having sex. Gasp. How sinful.) - don't like, don't read.

**Pairing: **Tifa-Yuffie

I'm not bothered about reviews if you don't have anything to say, but if you have suggestions I'd be glad to hear them. Flames won't stop me from loving other girls or writing fanfiction about it, but if you insist on being immature, go ahead.

**Disclaimer: **None of these characters belong to me.

**PS, **to the anonymous reviewer that asked plenty of questions but didn't leave their name - thank you, she doesn't mind and I don't think I implied that she would, it's his claw, yes I'm a girl and I realise that it's not always obvious, and yes I'm gay. Why would I kill you?

* * *

Sunlight shone on the joyful scene, highlighting every strand of spiky blonde hair on Cloud's head as he showered the children with healing water, curing them of their Geostigma. Tifa felt the corners of her mouth turn upwards in a smile. It did her good to see Cloud happy. Despite the fact that she had fallen out of love with him, the quiet blonde was her closest friend, and this was the first time he had expressed happiness in two years. Most of his time since Aeris's death had been spent brooding and as a result a wall had formed between the two of them. Tifa suspected that he had never stopped loving the ancient, just as she had never stopped loving… someone else. 

A soft hand was placed on her arm, interrupting her introspective thoughts. She looked down, tilting her head as she examined each perfect finger that rested on her skin. Her gaze travelled up a slender arm and over a muscular shoulder to meet the smiling eyes of one Yuffie Kisaragi. Small tingles of electricity travelled up her arm into her chest, tightening it and quickening her heartbeat. This was the first chance she'd had to speak to the girl since they parted ways two years ago. Of course Yuffie had been standing right next to her in Cid's airship earlier, but at the time Tifa's main concern had been for Cloud's well being. Despite this, she hadn't been able to stop her eyes from wandering over the girl's lithe form, even while her stomach tightened with worry for Cloud.

"It sure is crowded in here, huh?" Yuffie said, snapping her back to the present, the usual grin on her face. "Do you wanna step outside for a while, get some air?"

Tifa nodded slightly and wordlessly followed the teenage ninja out of the church, into the sunlight. If she allowed herself to speak, she might not be able to stop herself from spilling her heart out to the girl. They stood facing each other; close but not too close. Yuffie was the first to speak.

"So did you feel her presence?"

When Tifa had imagined what her first words would be, this was not what she had in mind. Frowning to show her confusion, she replied, "Who do you mean?"

Sighing impatiently, Yuffie crossed her arms. "Aeris, silly." She pouted, one moist lip sticking out adorably. Tifa swallowed and concentrated on what the girl had said. Ignoring the urge to point out the obvious, she stopped and listened. Yuffie liked to joke around, but she never said anything she didn't mean.

Closing her eyes, she concentrated hard on a familiar aura and became aware of time slowing around her. She slowly became aware of a presence she should have realised had been there the whole time. If she hadn't been so wrapped up in her own lust and anxiety, she might have noticed. Her lips parted of their own accord and a gasp slipped through. "Oh."

The younger girl's grin widened, a twinkle in her eye. "This is what I love about you. You're always willing to listen to the silly things I say."

Tifa returned the smile and found herself being pushed up against the wall of the church and held there firmly but not roughly. The ninja's lips clashed with hers as she kissed her clumsily. She always had been clumsy, Tifa remembered. It amused her that she could be so graceful when fighting, yet so inelegant when it came to this.

Their lips parted and Yuffie giggled into Tifa's open mouth. As their tongues danced, their fingers laced together and their bodies pushed against each other. Yuffie's left hand slipped down to fondle Tifa's breast.

"They're just as big as I remember," she murmured, caressing the nipple with her nimble fingers, triggering a sigh of approval from the older woman. Tifa's hands were around her waist and she moved them downwards to grope Yuffie's bottom, pulling her closer and causing the ninja to giggle once more.

Yuffie's fingers toyed with the zip of Tifa's jacket. "Can I see them?" she asked. Tifa nodded and, squealing in delight, the ninja tugged at the zip, getting it stuck halfway and having to pull on it a second time. The jacket opened and was shrugged off to fall unceremoniously to the ground. Tifa lifted her arms to allow Yuffie to pull her plain cotton t-shirt over her head, which she managed after getting it stuck. Tifa felt light headed as she bit her lip to stop herself from giggling like a teenager at her lover's adorable awkwardness.

The ninja had trouble undoing Tifa's bra, but, after fumbling for a few seconds, she finally got the clasp open and pulled it away, revealing smooth, firm breasts, the colour of silk. The older woman hoped none of the others came out here and saw them like this, but she was sure that Cid had winked at Yuffie before they left. The uncouth pilot could be trusted to stop anyone from stumbling across them.

These thoughts were pushed out of her mind by a sudden wave of pleasure, causing her to tilt her head backwards and sigh her approval. Yuffie was skilfully running her warm tongue around her nipples; tugging at them gently with her teeth and making them stand erect. Tifa unconsciously spread her legs further apart, her hands tightening around Yuffie's waist. Cloud had never made her feel this good.

Meanwhile, Yuffie had dropped to her knees, undoing Tifa's belt and pulling down her shorts to reveal lacy black knickers. She ran the top of her thumb over the place where lace met skin and heard a sharp intake of breath from the older woman. Looking up, she saw the longing in Tifa's eyes and lightly kissed her stomach.

"I've been waiting to do this again." She said as she pulled down the underpants and buried her face in the light brown hair that covered Tifa's entrance. Inhaling deeply, she recognised the salty smell of Tifa's arousal. Once upon a time, she had awoken to that smell every morning, mingled with their combined sweat and the sweetness of Tifa's perfume.

Her hands were on the older woman's thighs, stroking them gently, and Tifa's breathing slowed to match the rhythm that she set. Unable to hold back any longer, she put her index finger in her mouth, lubricating it, before sliding it inside her lover. She pushed it deeper inside, exploring the warm, damp cave that used to be so familiar.

"That's good." Tifa whispered, breathing heavily. As Yuffie slid a second finger inside, she ran her fingers through the girl's hair, hands becoming wilder and more desperate as Yuffie brought her to the brink of orgasm.

It was the addition of that small, catlike tongue that sent her crashing over the edge, waves of ecstasy coursing through her. She bit her tongue, trying not to cry out, aware of how close they were to the others.

A small gasp managed to escape her lips. Yuffie lapped up her juices with small sounds of appreciation. When she was finished, she replaced Tifa's underwear and shorts, picking up the discarded jacket before climbing to her feet. She offered the jacket to Tifa, who seemed more interested in burying her face in the girl's neck, every kiss accompanied by a murmur of contentment.

* * *

Cid was the only one to notice as the two girls slipped back into the room, clothes slightly dishevelled and faces flushed. While they were gone, the children had managed to pull Vincent into the water and the dark haired man stood there with an embarrassed smile as they splashed him and hid under his cloak. 

"Why have you got a shiny arm?" A girl with pigtails and a Moogle doll asked, tugging at his golden claw to see whether it would come off. Yuffie giggled as Vincent stared at the child with confused red eyes, unsure how to respond. Beside her, Tifa took her hand and squeezed it. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw a certain brunette nod her approval before turning and disappearing into a portal of bright light.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay for Cid. And poor Vincent - he's not so good with kids. Does the ending seem rushed to you? Suggestions on how to improve are welcome. 


End file.
